Apollo's List
by Salaphina
Summary: Slash Percy/Apollo Apollo needed some help finishing a little project given to him by Hermes, and whose around to help, why, it's Percy!


Okay, this is a slash fan fiction, so beware. It is a Apollo/Percy fic, which is my obsession(along with a few others)!!!! Have fun, I hope you like it. This is my first PJatO fanfiction, though I have a PJatO RPG site.

Enjoy! Beware the warning and the rating.

* * *

**Apollo's List**

By Salaphina

* * *

"Beautiful day Is it not my ocean friend For strolling the waves"

Percy looked up from where he sat in the sand, legs pulled up to his chest, arms crossed over his knees. He smiled slightly at the one sprouting the haiku. It was better than his normally were, but still not prize status.

"Hey Fred."

Apollo grinned, holding a finger to his lips in a 'Shush' gesture. ""Quiet! You'll give away my alter ego!"

Percy grinned, "Wouldn't want that, then you wouldn't have any way to hide from your sister, and it looks like you need it." He glanced behind Apollo and blanched, eyes going wide.

Apollo spun around real quick, looking fearful. When he turned back, scowling, Percy was rolling on the ground with laughter. Apollo rolled his eyes, kicking sand at the laughing hero, flopping down on the sand sullenly.

When Percy finally was able to control himself, he sat up, wiping tears of laughter from his eyes, "I'm sorry, I couldn't help it!" He shook his head, chuckling to himself.

Apollo pouted, crossing his arms.

Percy gave his shoulder a shove, "Come on, stop pouting, it's not manly."

Apollo kept pouting.

Now it was Percy's turn to roll his eyes. "Come on, if I make it up to you, would you stop?"

Apollo thought about it for a moment before grinning, "There is something you can help me with."

Percy winced at the look on Apollo's face, knowing he wasn't going to like what was going to happen. "Really?"

Apollo took a list out of his pant pocket, "Yup." He unfolded the paper to reveal a long list of things, most of them crossed out. "I have almost completed it."

Percy looked confused, "Complete what?"

"The list of things I have to do before the years over. I get one every year from Hermes." He shrugged, "It's like a bucket list, but since we don't die, it's just things to do before the years over, fun stuff that's in style right now. I do Hermes and he does mine every year." He looked down the list, "Let's see what I haven't done." He started from the top and scanned down.

Percy leaned over his shoulder and started from the bottom, since most of the non-crossed off ones were down there. His eyes widened when he got to the middle of the list and found one he could definitely help with, but hoped Apollo wouldn't ask him to do. But his heart sunk when he glanced up at Apollo and saw his eyes fixed on the same one he dreaded.

_Make out with a guy. Bi-sexual is in! _

Apollo started grinning, looking over at him with a wicked expression in his eyes, "Perfect."

"No!" Percy exclaimed, scrambling back on the sand, "I am not doing that!"

Apollo stood, advancing on him, "What's the matter? Afraid of a little kissing?" The Gods grin showed he was thoroughly enjoying himself.

Percy scowled, jumping up and turning away, "I am not kissing a guy."

Apollo was there when he turned around, smirking, "Even me? I've been told I'm very feminine."

Percy rolled his eyes again, "Those times when Artemis calls you a sissy does not make you feminine." He crossed his arms, slowly starting to realize he wasn't getting out of this.

Apollo chuckled, seeing the defeat in Percy's eyes, "Oh good, now we're getting some where." Apollo pushed him down in the sand and straddled him. At Percy's shocked and stunned expression, he just shrugged and said, "If we are gonna do this, we're gonna do it right."

Percy's eyes were wide and his breathing quickened.

Apollo cooed at him mockingly, "Oh, you're so innocent."

Percy's eyes narrowed and snapped his mouth shut, breathing through his nose to level his breathing. When Apollo just stared down at him with a grin, he said, "Well, if you are so experienced with this, why haven't you kissed me yet?"

Apollo's face lost it's grin and he scowled. "I like seeing you suffer, that's why."

Percy chuckled darkly, "Well, tough." He gripped the front of Apollo's T-shirt and pulled him down for a kiss.

They both held still for a moment, neither sure what to do. Percy had never had much experience with kissing in the first place and though Apollo had many child, he had never kissed a guy, it had never been on the list before and he had never found himself attracted to one.

But Apollo never did things in half measures.

Apollo took a solid grip on Percy's hair, making the other boy gasp as the god ran his tongue over Percy's lips. Percy opened his lips in shock, giving Apollo the opportunity to thrust his tongue between the Heroes lips, sweeping it along his teeth and sucking on his tongue.

Percy froze for the first moment, but the feeling of Apollo's hot, wet tongue on his mouth, and the firm grip in his hair, he melted, whimpering against Apollo's lips. His hands hesitantly came up to rest on Apollo's back and he felt the God grin against his lips.

When Apollo pulled back, grinning down at him, Percy was beet red. "Thought you would never kiss a guy?"

Percy glared at him, hands coming back down to lay in the sand, "You started this remember? I figured the quicker it started, the quicker it was over." His hands came up to touch Apollo again, something Apollo found himself anticipating.

But he was disappointed when Percy shoved him off.

"You've kissed a guy, now cross it off your list and leave me alone." Percy stood and walked off. But he was stopped when he heard Apollo tisk.

Apollo was shaking his head and waving the list, "It crosses itself off when I have finished. It hasn't crossed off, so we're not done." He grinned at Percy.

Percy snarled and through up his hands, "What more does it want?"

Apollo waggled his eye brows at Percy, grabbing his crotch where he was sprawled in the sand, "I know what I'm in the mood for now." He glanced down at the front of Percy's pants and licked his lips. He winked and grinned as Percy's face lit up red like a Christmas light.

Percy was on the verge of a panic attack, because, against all odds, he found Apollo's suggestion not all that repulsive. He smacked himself mentally, growling under his breath, pacing back and forth on the sand.

"Okay, I will help you finish this, challenge thing, as agree." Apollo nodded, excepting this, "But no more." Apollo quirked a brow with a smile. "No more!" He repeated, sternly.

Apollo just grinning and nodded, crooking a finger at him.

Percy scowled and blushed at the same time, reluctantly shuffling forward. Apollo sat up and patted his lap, winking at Percy, who scowled and plopped down in the sand next to the God.

Apollo chuckled at that, crawling over to Percy on his hands and knees. Percy blanched, leaning back, keeping away from him as long as possible. Until of course, Percy's back hit the sand and Apollo stood over him on his hands and knees, smirking.

"My, my, what a predicament you're in." He purred. He smirked and kissed Percy's cheek. He chuckled when he noticed Percy wasn't even breathing, leaning down to peck the Heroes lips, "Come on, Baby," He said, in a sultry purr that always worked on the mothers of his children, "Relax, I'm not going to hurt you."

Percy growled under his breath, "Dude, please. If you must do this, at least have the decency to not act like you're gonna knock me up, okay?"

Apollo was frozen for a moment before he broke down laughing. Percy rolled his eyes as Apollo collapsed on him, shaking with giggles. "Giggling isn't manly either," he barked, "Knock it off!"

Apollo nodded, still giggling, "Yes master." He said, off hand and sarcastically.

Percy quirked a brow, "I never would have figured your taste ran in that direction."

Apollo realized what he said and huffed, "Don't you know sarcasm?"

Percy scoffed, "I know that if I am going to get out of here without wanting to strangle you, I better shut you up."

Before Apollo had a chance to respond, Percy rolled them over, locking his lips firmly to Apollo's.

The god spent a moment wondering if this was what Percy felt like when he had kissed the boy. But then Apollo's eyes shot wide open as he decided that no, it was nothing alike. Apollo moaned and his eyes clenched shut at the sensation Percy was creating…

Percy chuckled and gripped Apollo's cock a little more firmly. "You like?" He asked sarcastically, "This is what you wanted right?"

Apollo couldn't respond except to groan and dig his fingers into Percy's shoulders. "Bastard…" He finally ground out.

Percy laughed full out this time, removing his hand.

Apollo's eyes sprung open as he whimpered, thrusting his hips toward Percy.

"Bastard I may be, but I have what you want. So what do you say?" He whispered teasingly, brushing his fingers over Apollo's erection.

"Please…"

"Please what?" Apollo could hear the smirk in the Heroes voice as his eyes fluttered shut.

"Please…master…" Apollo cried out when Percy's hand slid down his pants and fisted his erection, pumping his fist over it quickly. Percy latched his lips onto the Gods throat, sucking hard enough to leave a mark on Apollo's tanned skin.

Apollo moaned and tilted his head back, giving Percy ample room. A few more hot kisses from the Hero is to much for the god of the Sun and he throws his head back with a cry, his orgasm covering Percy's hand.

Percy kept stroking in long, even strokes to help his orgasm last as long as possible. Apollo whimpered as he came down, nuzzling against Percy's neck.

The Hero chuckled, kissing along Apollo's jaw till her reached his lips, kissing him at length and with a generous amount of tongue.

Apollo pulled away, panting and they rested, forehead to forehead for a moment, eyes closed.

"Well," Apollo panted, "I think this is one Challenge that requires repeating."

Percy chuckled, eyes still closed, "I would be in agreement." He rolled his hips, rubbing his erection against Apollo's thigh. "You owe me."

Apollo grinned as he opened his eyes, "Wanna start now?"

Unnoticed by the pair, a black line marked out the Bucket Challenge they had just fulfilled. Unheard by them, Hermes chuckled as he left the two lovers in peace.


End file.
